sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Veronica Taylor
| birth_place = | alias = | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | nationality = American | occupation = Voice actress | alma_mater = Catholic University of America; Brandeis University | years_active = 1989–present | known_for = Ash Ketchum in Pokémon (Seasons 1–8) | children = 1 | website = http://www.veronicataylor.net/ }} Kathleen McInerney (born December 4, 1965), known professionally as Veronica Taylor, is an American voice actress known for her dubbing work in English language adaptations of Japanese anime, in particular for voicing Ash Ketchum in the Pokémon anime for the first eight seasons. Early life Having always wanted to act since she was in her first play when she was five, Taylor went to The Catholic University of America and Brandeis University to learn acting. Career She was featured in numerous plays and toured with National Players under the leadership of William H. (Bill) Graham, who was the Chairman of Catholic U's Drama Department, and other stage companies in the Washington, D.C. area and other cities all around the United States for a few years before settling in New York. Her other roles include Delia Ketchum, May, and Ash (4Kids dub) in the Pokémon anime meta series, April O'Neil from the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun in the Slayers TV series, voice of Mangchi in the English dub of Hammerboy, the voice of Nico Robin in the 4Kids dub of One Piece, and the voice of Sailor Pluto in the Viz Media dub of Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon Crystal. Taylor has also lent her voice to narrate audio books written by Judy Blume, Wendy Mass, Danielle Steel, Linda Castillo, Louise Erdrich and Mary Kay Andrews among others. She has also narrated for Gayle Foreman. Personal life She has one daughter, Rena, born in 1998. They were formerly based in New York City, New York, but as of 2015, she relocated to Los Angeles, California. Taylor has developed a strong tie to Washington, D.C.: playing women's soccer for the Catholic University Cardinals and being a Redskins fan. Both of her parents attended Catholic University and toured with National Players as well. Filmography Anime * Alien Nine – Megumi Hisakawa * Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy – Chihiro Fujimi, Nozomi the Clairvoyant (Ep. 19) * Angel Sanctuary – Kurai * Arcade Gamer Fubuki – Fubuki * Area 88 – Ryoko Tsugumo (OVA 1, CPM dub) * Aria series - Akari Mizunashi * Art of Fighting – Yuri Sakazaki * Bakuman – Aiko Iwase, Miyuki Azuki * Berserk – Young Griffith * Dinosaur King – Max Taylor, Aki Taylor (Max's mother), Meena, Dr. Cretacia * Gall Force: Earth Chapter – Melody * Genshiken – Tokino Akiyama * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 – Scarlett (2nd voice) * F-Zero GP Legend – Jody Summer * GaoGaiGar: The King of Braves – Mamoru Amami * Harlock Saga – Emeraldas, Freya * His and Her Circumstances – Yukino Miyazawa * Ikki Tousen – Ryuubi Gentoku (Seasons 2–4) * Irresponsible Captain Tylor – Captain Shia Has * Jungle Emperor Leo – Lyre * Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress – Ayame * Kai Doh Maru – Sakata-no-Kintoki * Kakurenbo – Sorincha/Suku * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! – Sircia, Rowlin * Kujibiki Unblance – Tokino Akiyama * Kurokami: The Animation – Yuki Kaionji, Kuro's Mother * Legend of Himiko – Himiko Himejima * Legend of Lemnear – Lian * Let's Go! Tamagotchi! – Flowertchi (Violetchi), Togetchi, Tosakatchi, Mamametchi, Princess Tamako, Hinotamatchi, Tamagotchi Building * Maetel Legend – Emeraldas * Magical DoReMi – Alex, Evan, Mirabelle’s Mom (ep.23), Josie’s Mom, Additional Voices * Magical Witch Punie-chan – Punie Tanaka * Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers – Akira Akatsuki * Mew Mew Power – Mary Lou, Ms. Rosbe, Corina's Nanny (Nana Bucksworth) * Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin – Astraia Tor Deikun * Munto – Yumemi * Night on the Galactic Railroad – Giovanni * Ninja Nonsense – Miyabi * One Piece – Nico Robin, Bellemere, Young Sanji (4Kids dub) * Patlabor: The Early Days – Mahoko Goto * Patlabor: The TV Series – Naoyo Yamada, Prince, Satoru (Ep. 16), Tamiko Shinshi * Phoenix – Boy (Resurrection Chapter), Empress (Sun Chapter), Reiko (Resurrection Chapter), Sakonnosuke (Strange Beings Chapter), Yaobikuni (Strange Beings Chapter) * Piano: The Melody of a Young Girl's Heart – Hitomi Nomura * Ping-Pong Club – Rika Abe (credited as Marcia Lamb) * Pokémon – Ash Ketchum, May, Delia Ketchum (Ash's mother), Gary Oak's cheerleaders, Diglett (Seasons 1–8) * RG Veda – Aizenmyo * Sailor Moon – Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto and Unazuki Furuhata (Viz Media dub) * Sailor Moon Crystal – Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto * Samurai Deeper Kyo – Yuya Shiina * Seven of Seven – Nana (All 7) * Shaman King – Tamao Tamamura * Slayers – Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune (ep. 14–104) * Sonic X – Galaxina (ep. 62–72), Earthia (ep. 53–78) * Space Pirate Mito – Mutsuki Nenga * Tai Chi Chasers – Tori * Tama and Friends – Amy * Tamagotchi: The Movie – Mamamametchi * To Heart – Aoi Matsubara * The Weathering Continent – Lakushi * The World of Narue – Narue Nanase * Yu-Gi-Oh! – Chris * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX – Fonda Fontaine (2nd voice) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's – Ancient Fairy Dragon, Carly Carmine, Martha * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal – Mira Tsukumo, Jen, Ponta Animation * Astroblast! – Sputnik * Chaotic – Skithia, Ajara * Conan – Anime Conan * Cubix – Abby, Pexticide * Huntik – Scarlet Burne * The Ollie and Moon Show – Flight Attendant * Super 4 – Ruby (credited as Kathleen McInnerney in season 1) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 series) – April O'Neil, child Nanobot * TMNT: Back to the Sewer – April O'Neil * Turtles Forever – 2003 April O'Neil * Welcome to the Wayne – The Spy from Apartment 8-I * Winx Club (4Kids) – Princess Diaspro * WordWorld – Sheep Audiobook Narration * Warriors: Omen of the Stars (books 1-4) (credited as Kathleen McInerney) Film * Adventures in Voice Acting – Herself * Animals United – Maya and the Mole (credited as Kim Holland for the former) * Axel: The Biggest Little Hero – Young Gaga * The Dino King – Speckles (young, English dub) * Grave of the Fireflies - Mother * Hammerboy – Mangchi * Mia and the Migoo – Juliette * Pokémon movies (1999 - 2006) – Ash Ketchum ** The First Movie ** The Movie 2000 – Delia Ketchum ** Pokémon 3 – Delia Ketchum ** Mewtwo Returns ** 4Ever – Towa ** Heroes ** Jirachi Wish Maker – May ** Destiny Deoxys – May ** Lucario and the Mystery of Mew – May * Turtles Forever – 2003 April O'Neil * Yu Yu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report – Botan, Yukina * Welcome to the Space Show – Marie, Natsuki's Mom Video games * Ape Escape 2 – Jimmy / Pink Monkey (credited as Kathleen McInerny) * Dark Rose Valkyrie – Miyako Osatani * Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy – Cosmos (credited as Kathleen McInerny) * Dissidia Final Fantasy – Cosmos (credited as Kathleen McInerny) * Dissidia Final Fantasy NT – Narrator * Fire Emblem Heroes – Micaiah * Insecticide – Chrys Liszt (credited as Kathleen McInerny) * L.A. Noire – Cynthia Graham * One Piece – Nico Robin ** Grand Adventure ** Grand Battle ** Pirates' Carnival * Shadow Hearts – Alice Elliot, Margarete Gertrude Zelle * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' video games – April O'Neil ** Smash-Up ** Turtles in Time Re-Shelled * Tekken 6 – Leo Kliesen * Tekken 7 – Leo Kliesen * Trivial Pursuit for Kids – Bobby References External links * Veronica Taylor's official web site * * * (Veronica Taylor as Kathleen McInerney) * (Veronica Taylor as B Simpson) * (Veronica Taylor as Joan Arkin) * * Category:1965 births Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American child actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Brandeis University alumni Category:Catholic University of America alumni Category:American Roman Catholics